


Invasion

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Battle, F/M, Reptilian Aliens, oc aliens - Freeform, season two-three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reptilian aliens invade Voyager and the crew fights for her back--at a cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters and I don't make any money off them. This isn't beta'd, so please let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> I've written a lot of fluff recently, so here's some angst. Explicit-ness will be in the later chapters.

Everything had happened faster than the Captain—or anyone else on Voyager—could process it. Four ships had uncloaked behind the ship, disabled the shield, and boarded within half an hour. Most of the crew had been herded into the cargo bays, but the bridge officers had been forced into the meeting room where they sat at the table, the doors guarded by three of the unnamed hostile aliens. Captain Janeway sat at the head of the table, Chakotay to her left and the rest of the bridge officers spread out in various states of nervousness. The Captain and Chakotay were talking quietly, Tuvok and Tom leaning close to listen. Occasionally, they glanced at the reptilian aliens holding them hostage, unsure of what their plan was. 

“With no access to the rest of the crew,” Tuvok began quietly, “I suggest we wait to see what the aliens want. No one was injured in the boarding; it is possible they are nonviolent.” The Captain nodded her head a bit and folded her hands on the table.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice right now, but we need this plan to be ready just in case. We will take our ship back-“ She was cut off by the hiss of the doors opening and heavy footsteps entering the room.

“Captain Janeway. Crydon requests your presence.” A fourth reptilian looked directly at the only female in the room, his hands resting on a large phaser at his side. 

The Captain stood up and glanced between the members of her crew in the room, stifling a sigh. They hadn’t shown any indication of violence yet and she hoped she could negotiate for the return of the ship. If not, she hoped their plan would be enough to fight and win it back. She smoothed out her uniform and started around the table for the doors, stopping just before she reached them.

“Chakotay, you’re in charge while I’m gone.” She waited for his acknowledgement before she followed the alien out of the room and onto the bridge. She looked around, hating the sight of so many aliens on her bridge. The ship was still and she wasn’t sure if they didn’t know how to operate her, or if they were waiting for something. She sincerely hoped it was the former. 

The alien led her into her ready room where Crydon sat at her desk. The doors shut behind her, leaving the two of them alone. There was silence for several minutes, the two leaders merely watching and analyzing each other. She had to admit she was impressed by how efficient the attack had been—Voyager didn’t stand a chance—but she wasn’t happy by what had transpired.

“What do you want with my ship? my crew?” She crossed her arms and continued staring, not in the least bit intimidated by the alien at her desk. Perturbed, maybe, but not intimidated.

“You have an intriguing ship, Captain. Intriguing technology, crewmen, we merely want to analyze it, learn from it.” Crydon leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. She was relieved he didn’t put her feet on her desk—very little was more infuriating than that. 

“You can learn without invading my ship. A simple hail would have sufficed. We would have been more than happy to trade information,” she paused a moment, weighing his response, or lack thereof, “and we still are. My senior officers would be happy to answer any questions you may have.” 

Crydon’s expression was perfectly emotionless. She wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or if it was just the nature of his species. She stepped closer to the desk and rested her hands on her hips, even going so far as to offer a small smile. She wanted to seem as welcoming as possible. The reptilian leader said nothing and merely continued watching her. Captain Janeway’s smile faded a bit. It certainly wasn’t the reaction she had hoped for. 

“You see, Captain, we don’t learn by reading. We learn by doing. Transferring information about your ship wouldn’t have been enough. We would rather take Voyager back with us, allow our teams to dissect it and figure out what makes it… tick.” Crydon stood up, but remained on the other side of the desk. He towered above her and she knew it was a tactic for intimidation, but it still didn’t work. Not even when he shifted to rest a large, green and scaly hand on his phaser. 

“That won’t do. I won’t let you dissect my ship.” Suddenly, an unknown hail they had received a few weeks ago made since. It was a distress signal tied to no ship—seeming almost like a news article—informing passing ships of the number of crews and vessels that had gone missing in the area. Now she knew why.

“Very unfortunate, then. I was hoping we could be accomplices. You’re an intelligent Captain.” Crydon finally walked around the desk and came to stand a few steps in front of her. “I would hate to leave you in your brig until we arrive to my homeworld.”

Clearly diplomacy wasn’t going to work. She doubled checked that Crydon was wearing a combadge before she lunged at him. She managed to snap the combadge off his chest as searing pain ripped throughout her chest and right side. She groaned and hit the floor, desperately clinging to the communicator. Her body felt like it was on fire from Crydon’s phaser fire, but she managed to click the communicator on. 

“Battle stations,” she gasped, knowing her voice would be projected throughout the com link, allowing Chakotay, Tuvok, and everyone in the cargo bays to hear. “Now,” she added before Crydon kicked the combadge away and grabbed the shoulders, hauling her to her feet.

“Come now, Captain. I thought we could do this civilly,” he drawled, ignoring Captain Janeway’s gasps of pain. 

She managed to maintain his gaze, her eyes steely to hide the overwhelming pain. If he wasn’t holding her up, there was no way she would be able to remain on her feet for long. He shook her gently to get his point across and the Captain scowled before she tried to land a fist absolutely anywhere. Crydon stopped it easily and let her drop to the floor as he started toward the bridge. Voices suddenly erupted from both behind the doors and over the communications link. 

“Crydon, sir. We have trouble! Bridge immediately!” More requests for backup followed, directing the reptilian security teams to key points of the ship. Crydon nudged Voyager’s captain out of the way with his foot and opened the doors, giving her a brief sight into the battle that had immediately started at her order. 

Despite the situation, Captain Janeway couldn’t help but smile a bit at the loyalty and skill of her crew. A few minutes and it looked like the humans were already winning. It would seem that the reptilian aliens worked off surprise, not skill. The doors shut behind Crydon, leaving her alone. She hoped for the best as she pushed herself into a sitting position, her upper body crying out with pain. She swore and managed to crawl to her desk, using the sturdy surface to drag herself to her feet. It took several minutes for her to stand, wobbling and clinging desperately to the edge of the desk. She wiped her hand across her sweaty brow and swallowed, a part of her knowing that she wouldn’t be able to make it out the door and to the bridge. Even if she could, she wouldn’t be much help. She wasn’t willing to give up. 

She leaned over her desk and grabbed a phaser from underneath, crying out as it stretched whatever was injured. Her head was spinning as she returned to her knees, deciding to crawl while she could until she reached the doors. From there, she could steady herself against the bulkhead and aim at any reptile who crossed her path. 

She wasn’t keeping track of how long it took her to reach the doors and open them, but by the time she did, Ensign Kim and Tuvok were herding the reptiles toward the turbolift to transport them back to their ships. Chakotay was standing in front of their seats and Paris was at the Kim’s station. Captain Janeway let out a sigh of relief that the fight had been quick. She just hoped it had been painless for the rest of the crew.

“Chakotay to the Captain. Chakotay to Janeway. Captain, are you there?” Chakotay’s voice was full of concern as he tapped his combadge, stepping back to look at Paris. 

The Captain took a deep breath and stifled a gasp of pain, her hand clenching around the phaser as she moved away from the door. She just had to make it to her chair and she could sit there until she was sure they were light years away and safe. Tuvok called to Paris and he scurried after them into the turbolift, leaving Chakotay, Janeway, and another ensign on the bridge. Agonizingly slow, the captain walked toward Chakotay, doing everything she could not to wrap her arms around herself or let anything show on her face. She gripped the railing when she reached it and lowered herself into her chair just as Chakotay noticed her.

“Kathryn! Spirits, I worried what had happened to you.” He settled into his chair next to her and glanced over their console before looking to you. “I take it diplomacy didn’t work,” he paused a moment and watched her. She was too guarded and he knew something was wrong. “What happened? Were you involved in the fight?”

“N-No, it didn’t work,” she managed to answer, even adding a small—if painful—shrug. “Glad fighting did.” She glanced back at the turbolift, silently begging that Tuvok’s announcement that the invaders were gone would come quickly. 

“Your shirt is burnt!” Chakotay was in front of her in an instant, gentle hands moving her arms aside to analyze the cause of the burns. “Phaser burns, Kathryn. You need to get to Sick Bay.” She tried to push his concerns away but she didn’t have the energy too. 

“It’s nothing,” she answered, her voice weaker. Her head was spinning wildly and she found it hard to focus through the pain and nausea. “Once I know… the ship is safe, I’ll go.”

“No, that won’t do. You need to go now.” Chakotay gave her a hard look, but he backed away a bit even though he remained on his knees. She started to retort but he cut her off. “Captain, I will relieve you of duty if I need to.”

Kathryn sighed heavily and gripped the armrests of her chair tightly. She didn’t want to think about the long trip down to Sick Bay, but she sure as hell wouldn’t allow Chakotay to do an emergency transport. She would suck it up and do it herself. She steeled herself and quickly pushed her beaten body to its feet, blackness suddenly covering her vision. She wobbled and somehow remained standing as it faded, gripping tightly to Chakotay’s arm to keep from falling. 

“Kathryn! How many…” His questions trailed off as he took in her appearance. She was far too pale and he could see just how badly her uniform was burned now that she was upright. He could only imagine how bad the wounds were underneath. “Doctor, prepare for an emergency transport from the bridge. Captain Janeway is injured.”

“No….” she tried to argue, but her body didn’t seem to want to respond to her commands. She merely clung to her friend and first officer as the Doctor’s distant voice acknowledged Chakotay’s words. 

“I’ll see you once we’re on our way home,” he whispered. She saw the bridge fade away, but she lost consciousness before she arrived in Sick Bay.


End file.
